Virginity
by Hot scot tardis girl
Summary: Arthur struggles with his feeling for Merlin as other problems arise. Merthur Smut


Merlin was a young man, dark raven hair, a red bandana and he is a young warlock who will in time father a legend. He is the manservant to prince Arthur of Camelot.

Arthur is very drunk as is not unusual when he stumbles into his chambers, Merlin is already there cleaning up when Arthur shouts "Fucking women!" Merlin continued to 'clean' sum what unconvincingly, "since when have you done any work...ever?" Arthur asked and without waiting for a reply he instructed Merlin to help him get his dinner jacket undone. Merlin wrapped his round Arthurs waist as he had learnt was the best way to undo the jacket back buckle without a drunken prince falling over. Merlin had to remind himself that Arthur could barely stand when he was drunk and if Merlin didn't hold him up he would collapse on the floor. Merlin had done this hundreds of times but on the occasion Arthur felt...Different.

"There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it" "you've said that before" Merlin replied looking up, right into Arthurs beautiful bright blue eyes "The day we met, I remember" Arthur said drunkenly. And in that still moment their eyes met staring almost longingly, as Arthur leant in he could feel Merlin's breath against his lips, there was nothing more he wanted, his hard began to press against Merlin's length as Arthur kissed him passionately as Merlin asked him wordlessly for his tongue to access the princes mouth, and with that Arthur turned Merlin round pushed him onto the bed as their erections pressed again each other's with only the cloth of their clothes between them and that's when Merlin thought, Arthur doesn't want this, he won't remember any of this in the morning he's too drunk so Merlin as difficult as it was pulled himself away and Arthur fell asleep just as their lips parted.

That was a long time ago, Merlin is still the prince Arthurs manservant and as Merlin thought Arthur doesn't remember or doesn't want to remember that night. So as was usual for the afternoon Arthur was out hunting with Merlin lacking behind carrying the days kill. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted back to his manservant, as Merlin came forward he ran though an overhead leafy bush and he tripped over a sticking up root and flew through the air and hit into Arthur knocking him over. Merlin lay there, right on top of Arthur feeling his heart beat through his armour, for a few seconds expecting Arthur to shout at him and call him a buffoon. But not this time, Arthur too lay there underneath Merlin enjoying the feeling of the raven haired boy on top of him and Arthur wrapped his arms round him and Merlin did the same to him reaching into the princes dirty blond hair, tugging at it as he kisses him passionately Merlin begin the grind his hips into Arthurs wanting nothing more than more contact to him, feeling his length being to harden. He never knew he could be hard so quickly but with Arthur he felt anything was possible. Arthur rolled Merlin over straddling him pushing Merlin down and gripping his wrists as he sat up "This cannot happen again! I am to be king! You are my manservant and my father would have you killed. I cannot let that happen to you!" Arthur shouted at Merlin who had been enjoying the prince's grip. "Well" he replied "better make this a good one" and with that Arthur laughed, rolled him over and began to press his dick against Merlin's, kissing him, wanting him, knowing it may be his last. Merlin lay underneath Arthur working his hands inside his armour, Merlin knew every inch of his armour and clothes and found it easy to work his hands onto his bare back, running his hands up his spine, Arthur came the moment he did this, all Merlin was doing was touching his back but it was the _way_ he did it and the fact that it was Merlin. Arthur ripped off Merlin's brown coat and began working the string to undo his trousers. "Too late" Merlin chuckled in Arthur's ear as he came all over his light brown trousers which caused a dark patch. The two of them withdrew their lips and lay there panting in the soil, dirt in their hair muddy patches where cum and soil had mixed. "Arthur!" a voice came from the trees. "A knight! I have to go." He sat up brushed the soil out his hair and got up, luckily his long tunic cover the dark patches in the crotch area of his trousers. Merlin lay there missing the weight of Arthur above him. Missing his lips. Missing Arthur.

2 months later

Merlin takes Arthur his evening meal. He is sitting at the end of the grand table in the king's chair. "I have your meal" Merlin says bring the plate of meats and little vegetables to the end of the table but before he got to Arthur he realised he had his head in his hands, he's very drunk then as he pulls his head up his hands stretch the skin of his face and he then slams his hands on the table "YOU'RE A SERVANT!"

Later that night

"Merlin, I have thought about this long and hard... you have to go." "But why?" Merlin asks puzzled

"Because I am to be king and I cannot feel the way I do," "I am to find a queen!" He shouts at Merlin but there are tears in the prince's eyes.

"FUCK IT!" He pulls Merlin into a kiss then pushes him away ordering him to get out of his sight.

Merlin continued his work for Arthur as normal like noun of it had happened but then one night he could take it no more. Arthur was sitting with his back on his head board his legs apart in the boyish way he always does.

"Arthur, I know we can't be together but-"he trailed off. Arthur wanted him and Merlin wanted Arthur the only thing between them was the law that men cannot be married and sex before Marriage was forbidden. "But why can't we just forget the laws my father made?" Arthur finished his sentence throwing his head back against the head board. "Can these walls talk?" Merlin asked with that cheeky smile Arthur secretly loved. With that Arthur slipped off the bed walked over to Merlin, pushed him against the wall where he was leaning, his body pushing against him, one arm above Merlin's head stretched out on the wall and the other arm round his waist pulling Merlin towards him and kissing him pushing him harshly but playfully against the wall and whispering in Merlin's ear "I bloody well hope not" and then nibbling on the corner. This was too much for Merlin he wanted to touch Arthur, feel every part of him suddenly kissing wasn't enough. Arthur took control pulling Merlin's brown jacket off and pulling his dark cloth shirt over his head "leaving the neck tie? Merlin asked jokingly "I like it" His prince replied. Merlin then began undoing Arthur's belt, throwing it to the floor and unbuttoning him red shirt and dropping it to the floor, "you're going to have to wash that!" Arthur told him pushing Merlin onto the bed. Arthur began undoing the string tie on Merlin's trousers when he stopped "Merlin, Are you a virgin?" "Well, yes. Are you?" Merlin looked at Arthur, he had no idea what to expect.

"No. But I've never done _this_ before." Arthur looked suddenly sad, "what's wrong Arthur, what happened? Who was it?" "Morgan, we-"Arthur stopped giggled at Merlin's shocked face and continued " It was when we were younger, you had just started working here, she always knew how to get me to do exactly what she wanted, it was after the tournament I was frustrated went back to my chamber and she came in we had been drinking, neither of us drunk but then again not sober, she started telling me about how much she knew my father had wanted an heir and then just slipped into conversation that I had never taken an interest in any woman I could take as queen, I thought that it was her that I loved because no other caught my eye and it happened. She became pregnant and we were to be engaged, we could not have the people knowing my heir was a bastard child and we were nearing to telling the king when... The child was lost." An uncomfortable silence fell over the two young men. Merlin kissed Arthur, their warm skin pushed against each other. "That night, our first kiss you came in and said 'Fucking women' is that's the night you found out you had lost your child? "Yes." Arthur said quietly.

Arthur straddled Merlin "These walls cannot talk and I –need – you!" The kiss that followed was not passionate or drunken but of love, Merlin had not realised it till now but he loved Arthur and he needed him too.

Merlin pulled Arthur down as they kissed Merlin worked his hands down to Arthur's trousers pulling them down over his hard length as Arthur did the same to him they stopped for a minute to... take it all in. Merlin looked up at Arthur, Sweat on his brow lust in his eyes completely naked "Well" said Arthur as Merlin smirked and came to Arthur's delight. He began pushed their erections together as Arthur slipped inside Merlin, Merlin moaned in pleasure. Arthur ran his hand through Merlin's dark hair thrusting his hips and listening to Merlin say unspeakable things, thing Arthur said in replay were to unspeakable but both boys enjoyed every minute.

When they parted they both lay there Merlin could feel the cum of Arthur inside him. Arthur never wanted to move again he wanted to freeze time and just stay lying with bed with Merlin after sex. It was perfect.

When Merlin awoke he felt the arms of the prince of Camelot around him his dick against his arse. He turned over to look at Arthur, he was so perfect. "I love you" he whispered and as he did the door burst open Uther walked in.

"MY OWN SON! HE'S YOUR MANSEVANT! I ILL NOT HAVE YOU GOING AROUND SLEEPING WITH SEVANTS AND ANOTHER THING HE'S MALE!"

"I had noticed" Arthur replied to his bellowing Father. Arthur was standing in the great hall wearing only boots and his trousers as he had left in such a hurry to chase after his father after he stormed out of his room where he had been naked with Merlin.

"SHUT UP ARTHUR! YOU HAVE BROKEN THE LAW AND HERE FOR YOU WILL STAY IN THE DUNGENS FOR A WEEK AND AS FOR YOUR _SERVANT... HE SHALL BE EXUCTED! "_

"Father no! You can't do this"

"YES I CAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU WHERE MEANT TO TAKE MORGANA AS YOUR QUEEN AND YOU WERE GOING TOO! I COULD TELL!"

"She hates me! She can barley look at me bea-, because – She is barren because of me!" Arthur broke down into tears not being able to take it anymore.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"I barren." Morgana walked in wearing a flowing green dress and dark hair flowing behind her in waves.

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW? WAIT... YOU DIDN'T, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

Morgana looked at Arthur for the first time in mouths almost a year, her eyes are so sad, deep and beautiful but full of sorrow, her lip was trembling. Arthur ran to her, he hugged and broke into tears on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Morgana, I'm sorry I put you through this, I'm sorry it's my fault you cannot mother a child and I'm sorry but... I don't love you." His knees hit the stone floor. Merlin ran to him

"GUARDS!" Uther tried to stop Merlin.

THIS MAN HAS LOST HIS CHILD, HIM VIRGINITY, HIS QUEEN AND HIS COURAGE AND HE IS GOING TO LOSE THE MAN HE LOVES! LET HIM HAVE THIS" Morgana begged at Uther.

"LET HIM GO!" Uther ordered the guards

Merlin ran to Arthur, wrapped his arms under Arthur's in an embrace and let the prince collapse over him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Merlin looked up at Morgana; she felt his pain and understood.

"SAY GOODBYE ARTHUR!" Uther instructed as the guards came to take Merlin away. As they pulled him away he began trying to running back to his prince screaming. "I LOVE HIM, LET ME BE WITH HIM! DON'T DO THIS!"

Three days pasted,

Merlin spent them in his cell, handcuffed by chains to the floor, with only straw as a bed. He lay on the floor, he felt a tear running down his face and then they began to come in floods.

5 more days past

"Merlin!"

Merlin got up and saw Arthur with his face pushed through the bars. "You look stupid like that... oh wait you look stupid all the time!" Merlin said running over to the bars he was stopped by the chains. He wanted to get to the bars to kiss him but he couldn't. "Arthur, I have to tell you..." "What?" Arthur asked "I have magic." Merlin told him as his handcuffs turned into dust. Merlin ran forward to see his prince but Arthur backed away. Arthur whispered "you're a sorcerer and you never told me." He walked back up the stairs away from his servant.

"Damn it Merlin!"

He said slamming on the bars "I loved you! I fucking loved you! And now you tell me this?"

"Do you not love me anymore?" Merlin's voice was cracking.

"I will never stop loving you till the day I die!" tears were now running down Arthur's face.

"You were my first and it now seems you shall be my last" as Merlin pulled his prince in through the bars for their last kiss.


End file.
